


Look at Only Me, or I'll xx You!

by Liv_Rem (Jaune)



Category: Ore Dake Mi Nai to xx Shichau zo
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune/pseuds/Liv_Rem
Summary: Locked on to the one I love! (black haired boy)I'm being pursued by my male childhood friend who looks good in a ribbon!? (other guy)





	Look at Only Me, or I'll xx You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I am starting a new project. I hope it will be a long-term one!
> 
> I am transcribing manga into written word. It's scary. I have never done it before, but I think transcribed manga can be a valuable resource! I'm planning to upload the first chapter of each one here, for indexing purposes. The remaining chapters will be posted directly to my blog, once they have been transcribed. 
> 
> Of course, you can just read the manga like a novel or fanfiction. However, I intend for these to be readable via text-to-speech engine/app so that people who are visually-impaired will also be able to enjoy manga without it being written in braille.
> 
> Please, please, please let me know what you think. This is all new to me! If you're interested, please follow the story at https://asocialtranscriptions.home.blog/2019/03/11/ore-dake-mi-nai-to-xx-shichau-zo-chapter-1/

Alternate title: Look at Only Me or I’ll xx You

Author: Mishima Kazuhiko (Support the author!!)

Translation credit: thatrayofyaoiness.tumblr.com

Chapter One

A cute boy in a school uniform raises his arm to wave. His name is Michiru.

“Kei-chan, good morning <3.” He says to a surly looking young man, who is also wearing the same uniform.

“Oh, Michiru. By the way, what’s with that ribbon on your head?” Kei-chan says. Michiru is half a head shorter than Kei-chan, who leans closer to study Michiru.

Michiru’s open-mouthed smile stretches across his face as he replies in a cute tone, “Kei-chan, since you told a girl she looked pretty using a bun, I decided to use one, too <3.”

Kei-chan’s reply is blunt, “When did I say that?”

Suddenly, there is a faraway, slightly crazed look to Michiru’s eyes. “You said that… about 455,106 seconds ago, to be exact <3,” Michiru croons.

‘When was that?!’ Kei-chan thinks, alarmed.

Michiru continues speaking, and his eyes get even more manic,  **“I am sure… _I will never forget a single word of what you say <3._** _”_

Even more alarmed now, Kei-chan thinks, ‘THIS IS SCARY!!!’

The two friends continue their walk to school though, and Michiru is suddenly back to his normal, cute self. He swings his arms from the back to the front, a huge smile on his face.

Kei-chan calms down quickly and says, “You look horrifying as always.”

Michiru turns his body slightly towards towards Kei-chan and replies, “Of course not <3.”

Kei-chan gruffly replies, “Of course yes.”

Flowers float above Michiru’s head and he smiles dopily as they walk along the sidewalk. Though Kei-chan seems unbothered on the outside, internally he reflects and his thoughts are serious.

‘But, in a way it’s my fault that Michiru behaves like this… I (Yuri Keiichi) and this guy (Yami Michiru) are neighbors and childhood friends… actually, our parents are also close.’

Kei-chan flashes back to their childhood and remembers an even smaller Michiru, looking around five or six, who wore striped shorts and a sweater with a bunny embroidered on the front. Michiru also had bunnies on his sandals and a matching bunny clip in his hair.

‘Since he was small,” Kei-chan remembers, ‘Michiru was bullied by everyone because of his feminine looks.’

A younger version of himself also appears in Kei-chan’s memory. He is wearing shorts like Michiru, but also a long, hooded sweatshirt and sneakers. He looks like an average young boy while Michiru looks almost girl-like.

In the memory, Kei-chan protects a trembling Michiru by standing between Michiru and two of their other young classmates.

Kei-chan shakes his fist angrily at the other boys while yelling, “Listen, you guys! Stop messing with Michiru!”

When their classmates leave Kei-chan and Michiru alone, Michiru’s trembling voice asks Kei-chan, “Michiru is… weird?”

Michiru sniffs a few times after his words and there are tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

Kei-chan’s cheeks are reddened from the exertion of yelling at the bullies, and he is spirited when he turns to reassure the crying Michiru, “You aren’t weird, so don’t cry anymore, Michiru! It’s just that you are so cute that they think they can make fun of you.”

Kei-chan’s hair is disheveled in the same way it is on his older self, and his bangs hang slightly in his eyes while his hair gathers in a low, spiky pattern at the back of his head. Kei-chan’s eyes are large and cute in his childish face. His words are fierce and his mouth is opened wide as he yells, showing a hint of a sharp tooth.

“But if that happens again, then tell me. I will protect you.” Kei-chan declares. Michiru looks at Kei-chan fierce face with a wobbly expression of awe, feeling like he is bespelled by Kei-chan’s strong reaction. Hearts pop up around Michiru’s face as he looks back at Kei-chan.

“Kei-chan!! I love you!!” Michiru yells, and jumps on Kei-chan. Kei-chan was unprepared, so he releases a “gwah!” sound as he gets tackled.

The teen Kei-chan thinks back, ‘And that was when everything went wrong… After that, even though we entered high school, Michiru never thinks twice about telling me he loves me. Since we are both men, I find it uncomfortable. Well, it’s not something that would make me treat him bad because of it.’

Kei-chan envisions Michiru’s round face, with it’s big dark eyes mouth curved in a soft smile, roses and other flowers gathered elegantly in the background. This Michiru, who is wearing the school uniform of their current school, has a soft and steady gaze.

Kei-chan finishes his thought, ‘The problem is that Michiru is too pretty to be true!! There isn’t anything wrong with him telling me that he loves me, right? I hope not…’

_Later that day…_

“Hah?!” Kei-chan exclaims, “You have a girl-friend?!”

Kei-chan’s pupils have shrunk and he bangs his fist on the lunch table. Michiru and another classmate, the classmate who Kei-chan is yelling at, are seated at the table while Kei-chan stands at the head of it. There is an open cup of soup on the table in front of Michiru, next to a pile of individually-wrapped candies.

“Manaka, since when do you have a girlfriend…?!” Kei-chan yells, aggressively leaning over the table. His face is red, and his eyes are blank with anger. His eyebrows are furrowed in a sharp V-shape as he shouts, “Michiru, you knew about this?!”

Michiru replies calmly, “No, I didn’t.”

Manabu Manaka, their friend who is seated at the lunch table with them, in engrossed in his phone and doesn’t even bother to look at Kei-chan. “Whatever, today I’m going to her house.”

Kei-chan continues yelling, “You’re going to stay with her?!”

Manaka replies in the same disinterested voice as before, “It seems that her parents won’t be home.”

Kei-chan’s volume increases with this information, “ _Her parents won’t be home?!_ ”

A drop of sweat rolls down Manaka’s face, “You’re too noisy, Yuri.”

Kei-chan continues to yell, “That doesn’t matter!! Why are you so popular?! I’m jealous. Aaaargh!”

Manaka reacts to this by finally looking over at Kei-chan. Manaka’s mouth is pulled into a self-deprecating smirk, “Ha?! Are you being sarcastic, pretty boy?! No matter what, you are more popular than me, right? With that attractive face, your height… What are you jealous of? You had a girlfriend or two at least, right?”

Kei-chan freezes in discomfort, and the only thing emitting from his is his discontented silence. Michiru raises his head, looking over at Kei-chan with an interested expression.

Kei-chan remains silent, and after a few moments, Manaka replies in shock. “That’s impossible…”

Kei-chan slumps over onto the table in deep depression. Manaka rises from his seat excitedly, placing a hand on Kei-chan’s shoulder and looking across the table. “Really, Michiru? This guy never had a girlfriend before?”

Michiru replies cutely, “But I love Kei-chan <3.”

Manaka says, “Um… okay? Even though that wasn’t what I asked.”

Kei-chan finally raises his head from the table and responds with a dour expression, “I’m not popular at all. I’m lucky if I get to talk with a girl.”

Manaka’s eyes widen behind his glasses and still shocked, he says, “You’re kidding… but they must give you lots of chocolates on Valentine’s Day?”

Kei-chan’s depressed reply comes, “Not even one.”

Manaka yells in disbelief, “What?!”

Kei-chan sighs indignantly, “Why am I not popular with girls?! I know I’m pretty charming.”

Manaka suddenly leans over Kei-chan He’s clearly angry, but he’s also smiling. There is a growl beneath his words as he replies, “Here it is! Don’t you think? You’re always showing off! That arrogance of yours is so irritating. I curse your pretty face!”

Kei-chan flinches at Manaka’s words, ‘You “curse”?!’

But Manaka’s rant continues, “What a waste, having a face like that. It’s obvious that you won’t get any girl if you’re just waiting. You’re despicable. You still need to become a human being!”

Kei-chan flinches again, ‘I “need”?!’

Manaka finally calms down a bit, “But don’t take what I say too seriously when I’m mad at a pretty boy.”

‘So mean,’ Kei-chan thinks. “Don’t say that again!”

Michiru places a comforting hand on top Kei-chan’s head and rubs soothingly. “It’s alright,” he says, pacifying Kei-chan who has frustrated tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Maybe you seem out of reach? Or they are scared by your piercings…”

Kei-chan perks up at that, frustration crossing his features again, “Eh?! I got my ears pierced just because I thought girls found it attractive.”

Manaka replies, “It can’t be!! You make me so sad! I feel sorry for you…”

Manaka tilts his head back in contemplation and raises a finger to his lips in thought, “Maybe they feel sorry for you—I mean, even though you’re in a higher level than the girls… right?”

Kei-chan looks over at Manaka, at those words, but Manaka continues, “Or maybe you’re bound to be with Michiru?”

Michiru speaks up in excitement, hearts exploding all around him, “I knew it <3!”

Kei-chan stiffens immediately and yells louder than both of them, “Don’t say ‘I knew it!’ That can’t be true!”

_Later that day, after school…_

Kei-chan and Michiru walk home on the same path they used to walk to school. Kei-chan’s brow is still furrowed in frustration, but Michiru looks up at him serenely while Kei-chan voices his thoughts.

“Ha… so now Manaka has a girlfriend… and will he stay the night… I wonder if they are going to do it… I’m jealous…”

At this last sentence, Michiru’s interest is piqued and his eyes widen and focus on Kei-chan. “Why are you so jealous if they are going to have sex? A vagina is only a hole, you know? You don’t need to get all upset.”

Kei-chan jumps and rounds on Michiru after hearing his lackadaisical answer, “Eh?! Have you seen one already?!”

Michiru’s expression doesn’t change. He remains serene as he regards Kei-chan but there is a weight to his gaze that was not present before, “And you, Kei-chan? You never saw one, right?”

Kei-chan freezes at the question, then a vivid blush spreads across his cheeks. A drop of sweat rolls down his face and he averts his eyes in embarrassment. “… I… I’ve seen…! I’ve seen it!”

There is a loud slamming sound. Kei-chan’s vision blurs and he falls to the ground, landing with his butt and hands pressed to the patterned sidewalk. From where he was previously looking to the side, the image of what he is seeing finally resolves into one of Michiru’s uniform shoes, which is planted into the wall beside Kei-chan’s head. Kei-chan is shaken and faintly trembling as he looks back up at Michiru and sees how deadly serious his expression has become.

“OF WHO?” Michiru asks firmly, before raising his thumb and forefinger to his chin in contemplation. He mumbles under his breath, “That’s strange… I was sure I had dealt with all the women that were trying to get close to you.”

Kei-chan can’t believe his ears and thinks, ‘What?’

The look in Michiru’s eyes is manic as he leans over Kei-chan where he is still sprawled on the ground. Michiru raises his voice back to conversational level, “Kei-chan… WHICH ONE WAS IT?”

Kei-chan’s pupils contract in fear and he screams internally, ‘Huh…?!’

He stutters when he replies to Michiru, and his panic heard clearly in his voice, “In… internet… I saw it on the internet, that’s all…”

All of the darkness disappears from Michiru’s face immediately. His mouth opens in a dopey smile and his eyes crinkle in innocent joy. “Ohhh! So it was on the internet <3.”

Michiru reaches out and taps Kei-chan forehead gently with his forefinger, “Come on! Kei-chan, you know that you shouldn’t watch adult content <3.”

The dark atmosphere cleared so fast that Kei-chan is still reeling. He laughs awkwardly, “Ha… haha… You’re right, I’ll be more careful.”

Michiru rubs Kei-chan’s bangs affectionately and his grin never falters. Hearts populate the area around his face, “Very well <3… good boy.”

Kei-chan is still too shocked to move and can only receive Michiru’s petting. He thinks, ‘Sometimes… He’s really scary!!!’

_Later that evening_

Kei-chan is relaxing on his couch at home. His mother steps into the doorway of the room to let him know, “Keiichi, Michiru-chan is here.”

Kei-chan turns his head away from the television to look back at his mom, who is standing behind the couch.

Kei-chan goes to the door to greet Michiru and sees that Michiru is wearing a girl’s sailor uniform, complete with a cardigan and… a skirt!

“Ehehe, Kei-chan <3,” Michiru greets with hearts hovering in the air around his face. e extends his arms like an airplane and runs cutely up to Kei-chan. “Since you said you were jealous of Manaka, I came to comfort you using a sailor uniform <3.”

Kei-chan is shocked and black lines run down his face, chased by a drop of sweat.

“Why are you using that?!” Kei-chan practically shouts.

Michiru replies, “Kei-chan said he liked it <3!”

Kei-chan is taken aback and responds, “Did I really say that?!”

Michiru replies happily, “Yes, you said it about 3,165,723 seconds ago <3.”

Kei-chan is shocked and thinks, ‘I really said it?!’

Noticing Kei-chan’s discontent, Michiru gathers his fists beneath his chin and pouts up at Kei-chan with sad puppy eyes. Afer a few moments of Michiru staring at him like this, Kei-chan blushes a little and gulps nervously at Michiru’s unwavering gaze.

“It’s fine,” Kei-chan finally says, “sit wherever you like to.”

Michiru immediately perks back up and smiles at Kei-chan.

“Okay <3,” Michiru says. His cheeks are a little red and the hearts re-emerge in the area around his head.

Kei-chan looks covertly at the outfit as he follows Michiru to Kei-chan’s bedroom and thinks, ‘When I look closely, it really looks like a girl. And he’s so cute when he’s calm…’

Kei-chan sits on his bed with his legs dangling over one side while Michiru climbs up on the bed and perches on his hands and knees.

Michiru says, ‘… you know, Manaka just sent me a message. He wrote that his girlfriend made dinner.”

Michiru holds up his phone to show Kei-chan the picture message before he continues, “And now things are getting romantic. Look, he sent me a photo <3.”

The photo shows Manaka lying across his girlfriend’s lap. The photo cuts off at his waist, and only things he’s wearing on his upper body are his glasses and a superior smirk.

When Kei-chan sees the photo, he splutters, “W-WAAAI—! Eh?! What?! T-that! Eh?!”

Michiru watches Kei-chan freak out, completely absorbed by Kei-chan’s reactions. Before Kei-chan can calm down completely, Michiru adds on, “He also wrote “for the cherry boys” haha <3!”

Kei-chan shouts, “This guy! I’m going to kill him!”

Then Kei-chan is distracted by a soft tug on the sleeve of his shirt. Kei-chan’s gaze is drawn down to where Michiru is holding him. Michiru’s eyes are locked on Kei-chan’s face, and his gaze is direct and slightly intense.

Michiru slowly asks, “Kei-chan… Kei-chan also wants to have sex?”

Kei-chan stutters at the blunt question, “We-Well… I want to do it, but I’m not popular with girls…”

Michiru watches calmly and listens serenely. Black lines run down Kei-chan’s face in embarrassment as he continues, “Eh, Michiru, what do you think of me? Is there really something missing?”

Michiru’s cheeks redden a bit and his eyebrows furrow. He replies fiercely, “I could care less about other people’s opinions! I love Kei-chan no matter what!”

Kei-chan’s eyes widen. He is touched by Michiru’s words and then thinks, ‘but… he isn’t denying it.’

Michiru watches Kei-chan’s contemplation and leans in closer to see the slight blush on Kei-chan’s face. As always, Michiru is riveted on Kei-chan’s expression and this time sparkles even pop up in the air around Michiru’s head as he stares. He lets go of Kei-chan’s shirt to lean forward further, spreading his knees and leaning forward on his palms.

Kei-chan is oblivious to all of this, lost in his own thoughts. ‘Maybe I’m really missing something to be a better person…? Even so… Michiru is still by my side.’

While Kei-chan has been contemplating, Michiru’s gaze has never left his face.

Michiru smiles tremulously and carefully says, “Am I… not good enough for you? If it’s Kei-chan, I wouldn’t… mind if you did whatever you want with me…”

Kei-chan places both of his hands on Michiru’s shoulders and leans in. He is trembling and the sounds of his heartbeat are loud in the air between them. Michiru blushes and lets Kei-chan push him back onto the bed.

Michiru’s gaze is locked onto Kei-chan’s face as his larger body leans over him and his arms rest on each side of Michiru’s torso, bracketing him on the bed. Kei-chan lowers himself even further and softly pressed his lips to Michiru’s.

In the midst of their kiss, Michiru’s lips part to murmur Kei-chan’s name softly. Keichan thinks, ‘His lips are so soft… so this is what it feels like to kiss someone.’

Kei-chan touches Michiru’s bare thigh and Michiru lets out a surprised “ah” sound, trembling and red-cheeked under the sensual assault. “Ah… gya… nh <3.”

Michiru continues to let out soft noises as Kei-chan’s hand travels higher, cupping around his hips and just shy of the line of his underwear.

Michiru moans softly, “Kei-chan…”

Kei-chan’s hand skims even higher and his palm comes into contact with the bulge at the front of Michiru’s briefs. As Kei-chan touches it, he realizes what he is doing, and with who, and leaps back immediately.

“Kei-chan?” Michiru asks, but Kei-chan is already drowning in his own thoughts.

Kei-chan screams internally, ‘I can’t! Being dressed like a girl can fool me but what’s down there is too much for me!!’

Dejectedly, Kei-chan kneel on the bed, putting some space between himself and Michiru, who is still sprawled across the bed. He says, “Sorry, Michiru, I can’t…”

Michiru cuts in, “Kei-chan… Kei-chan, if you can’t do it, let me.”

Kei-chan’s voice shakes as he replies, “No, I really can’t…”

In spite of these words, Michiru presses on, “But Kei-chan is already hard.”

Hearing this, Kei-chan’s blushes violently and he quickly brings his arm down to obscure that area at the apex of his thighs.

Michiru persists, and he crawls closer to Kei-chan, looking up imploringly, “What if I use my mouth?”

Kei-chan is so shocked that he can only release an “uwa!” sound.

Michiru places his hand on Kei-chan’s knee and coaxes, “Haven’t you seen it on the internet, a video of oral or something?”

Kei-chan’s voice continues to shake as he says, “Yes, I’ve seen it… but you’re a guy…”

Michiru rubs Kei-chan’s knee as he explains, “It can be different since girls do it from the front and we do it from behind, but both have a mouth and hands, so it’s fine.”

Michiru leans closer, looking into Kei-chan’s panicked eyes with a lewd expression. Michiru opens his mouth wide in display, and strings of saliva stretch from his top lip to his bottom one while his tongue extends slightly in invitation.

Michiru says, “Kei-chan, you will feel great when I lick your sensitive part <3.”

Michiru grabs the elastic waistband of Kei-chan’s pants and pulls it down, revealing the down hair on Kei-chan’s lower abdomen. When he grabs Kei-chan’s most private part and rubs his thumb against the tip, Kei-chan moans, “Michiru… fwah!”

Kei-chan exclaims as Michiru suddenly leans down and takes the entire thing into his mouth with a “glup” sound. Kei-chan’s hands instinctively go to Michiru’s head and grab at his hair. Michiru raises his head again and says, “Kei-chan, if you grab me like that, it hurts.”

Kei-chan is panting from Michiru’s actions, and can only respond stiltedly, “Eh… s-sorry.”

Michiru immediately has a suggestion, “Is it alright if I tie your hands? With the tie of my uniform?”

“Hah?!” Kei-chan exclaims.

Michiru reassures him, “It’s fine, I will untie them when it’s over.”

Michiru ties Kei-chan’s arms behind his back, and Kei-chan’s fist rest nestled in the small of his back. Michiru resumes his previous kneeling position and takes Kei-chan into his mouth again.

Licking and sucking noises fill the air and Kei-chan shivers from the intense pleasure. His body hitches and shifts minutely under the onslaught of Michiru’s mouth. He gasps, “Michiru, haa… ah, ahhhh… nngh… nn…”

Kei-chan thinks disjointedly, ‘I can’t hold in my voice… Is oral supposed to feel this good?’

Kei-chan is finally overcome and tries to warn, “Wa—Michiru, stop… ha-ahh! Ah! I can’t… anymo—!!”

Despite the warning, Michiru holds Kei-chan firmly in his mouth, even when Kei-chan gives a few thrusts as he comes. Michiru only releases Kei-chan after he has finished coming.

Michiru grins widely and touches his mouth tenderly. Strings of fluid stretch from his bottom lip to his top lip, smear to the side of his mouth, and stream down his chin to his fingers. There is even a drop of the liquid on his neck.

Michiru laughs contentedly, panting lightly, “Aha <3… Kei-chan…”

Michiru rubs his clean hand over his stomach in a circular motion, a lewder version of his dopey smile stretching across his face, “Kei-chan, everything is inside of me.”

Kei-chan is surprised and thinks, ‘This guy swallowed it?’

Michiru rises from the floor and closes the distance between his face and Kei-chan’s. His hands come up to cradle Kei-chan’s face between them. He stares deeply into Kei-chan’s eyes and pants as he asks, “Do you want to do something even more arousing? Like Manaka and his girlfriend do? Do you want to try it?”

Kei-chan stares at Michiru, eyes wide with a stunned expression, speechless.

In the absence of a response, Michiru cajoles, “Don’t worry, I will use a condom <3.”

‘Ha?’ Kei-chan thinks, ‘Use a condom?’

Michiru suddenly pushes Kei-chan back and slides his pants off in one smooth movement.

Kei-chan startles and calls out, “W-Wait!” but Michiru has already pushed Kei-chan’s knees up to meet his shoulders. Michiru lowers his face into the valley between Kei-chan’s cheeks and begins kissing his opening.

Kei-chan shouts, “Stupid! Stop! What are you doing?! Sto-hyah! Ahh!”

Kei-chan thinks, ‘It can’t be… his tongue is inside of me!’ Kei-chan spasms and slumps repeatedly in response to the sensation.

Michiru draws away for a moment to look up into Kei-chan’s face. Both his face and Kei-chan’s cheeks are wet with fluid. Michiru croons, “Kei-chan, how cute <3.”

Then Michiru slides a finger into Kei-chan’s opening.

“Hyaaah!” Kei-chan yells, “Michiru, stop that! Ah-ahh! No more!”

Kei-chan’s words are accompanied by the squishing sounds of Michiru’s finger. Michiru gives Kei-chan a wobbly smile and says, “Kei-chan’s hole is so tight <3\. Ah, look how my finger sinks in… I can’t hold it any longer <3.”

Kei-chan’s panting is suddenly cut off by a yell as the muscles around Michiru’s finger tighten. Kei-chan suddenly yells and twitches multiple times, and Michiru pauses in surprise. Michiru’s face is blank of all expression, and he seems to watch this reaction as calmly as he does when Kei-chan is speaking normally. He stops all of his movements and just stares at Kei-chan red and panting face as sweat glistens on his face. A thin trail of saliva crosses Kei-chan’s mouth and more leaks out onto the bed.

As he looks at Kei-chan’s softening member, fluid trailing from the tip to the puddles pooling beneath it, Michiru thinks, ‘What… was that?’

Michiru’s face abruptly resumes its wobbly, lewd expression and his heartbeats fill the space between them. He asks, “Kei-chan… did you just come because I was playing with your behind?”

Kei-chan eyes are half-mast and his face is ruddy in the wake of his second orgasm. His thoughts are hazy, but he looks up at Michiru when he hears those words and thinks, ‘I came?’

Deep laughs fill the air and Michiru’s voice takes on the maniacal tone from earlier in the day, “ ** _Ha… haha! Kei-chan. I will make you feel even better. So…”_**

Michiru uses one hand to brush his skirt aside and pull down the waistband of his underwear. With the other one, he takes himself in hand and begins to position himself towards Kei-chan’s entrance.

“ ** _Can I enter you_**?”

Kei-chan’s mind blanks completely except for the thought, ‘HAH?!

Kei-chan stutters as Michiru positions the tip against his hole, “Michi-wait, Michiru!!”

Michiru is panting, but still tries to reassure Kei-chan, “I will be gentle! Okay? Just give me a second.”

Michiru pushes slightly against the resistance of Kei-chan’s opening, “Let’s do it once.”

Kei-chan puts his strength into breaking the uniform tie around his wrist and swings his arm around to wack Michiru on the head. Michiru falls back and Kei-chan kicks him out of his room.

Kei-chan yells, “Get out!” and slams the door between them, locking Michiru out of Kei-chan’s bedroom.

On wobbly legs, Kei-chan slides down to the floor and hugs his knees. He buries his head under his arms and thinks, ‘What did I just do… How could I allow my childhood friend to do something like that?’

Kei-chan trembles as his heart beats quickly. He thinks, ‘What should I do? I wasn’t thinking straight. But it’s impossible that I came after a man touched my butt! And just because I want to be with someone, it doesn’t mean that I will do it with anyone!! Now that I think about it, Michiru says that he “loves” me a lot of times. Does that mean he sees me that way…?!’

_The next day, in gym class_

The class is in their gym uniforms, playing on the blacktop outside. Kei-chan sits on the sidelines, back against the fence. He is hugging his knees, with his head hanging down between his arms.

Michiru’s voice comes from above, “Kei-chan, are you alright?”

Michiru stands near Kei-chan, and is closely followed by Manaka.

Kei-chan doesn’t answer, but Michiru speaks up again, “It’s better if you don’t do P.E. today. You don’t feel very well, right?”

Kei-chan doesn’t look up, but he responds bluntly to Michiru’s question, “Shut up.”

Michiru continues despite Kei-chan words, “I think it’s better if you go to the infirmary.”

Manaka seems to realize what’s going on and asks Kei-chan, “Are you feeling bad? I hadn’t realized.”

Manaka turns to look at Michiru, “Michiru, you sure are attentive.”

Michiru does not answer Manaka, but implores Kei-chan again, softly calling his name, “Kei-chan…”

Kei-chan cuts off Michiru’s delicate voice with the same words as before, “Shut up.”

After a moment, Kei-chan adds, “Don’t come closer.”

Michiru is visibly struck by the harsh words. His eyes widen in shocked hurt and his face falls. His lips press together as if he might cry any moment.

At that same moment, Kei-chan is thinking, ‘How can you act so normal after what has happened? After what happened yesterday… thanks to you, I couldn’t sleep!’

_Later that day, on the train home_

Kei-chan stands alone near the exit door of the train car. His hands are buried in the pockets of his school uniform pants and he is slumped against the support pole. It is a position that screams of discomfort. There is no one standing close to him, but the other patrons in the car chat comfortably with each other, unaware of Kei-chan’s distress.

Kei-chan’s red cheeks stand out against the rest of his pale skin, showcasing how ill he is. He sighs and thinks, ‘I feel awful. I should have listened to Michiru when he told me not to participate in class. I didn’t sleep well, either. This is bad… I can’t take it anymore…’

At this thought, Kei-chan falls to his knees. One hand braces against the train’s floor to stop him from completely collapsing, while the other flies to cover his mouth, trying to suppress his dizzy and nauseated feeling. At his abrupt movement, the trains other patrons finally notice him. They look towards Kei-chan in alarm, He begins to gag and some of the expressions reflect disgust.

One woman says, “Kyaa! What is he doing?!”

Another one chimes in a mumbles, “Is he sick?”

A man responds, “What are you saying?! It looks like he will puke right here! He can’t, he really can’t!”

Kei-chan hears the words and thinks, ‘It not like I want to do it! But I can’t hold it anymore. I feel awful!’

Kei-chan can only groan, “Ugh…”

He thinks, ‘If this continues… no, please… Someone help…’

Suddenly, Michiru’s sharp voice rends the air, “Kei-chan!”

Kei-chan looks up from where he was hunched over on the train floor to see Michiru hovering over him, arms outstretched to block the other patrons’ line of sight. Kei-chan’s eyes widen in a pleading expression in a face flushed from sickness.

Michiru’s eyebrows are furrowed and his large, dark eyes are pinched in concern. He shouts, “Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?”

Kei-chan is still shocked by Michiru’s sudden appearance. Coupled with how ill he feels, in that moment he can only gaze up at Michiru pitifully.

“Just a minute,” Michiru says, and he swings his messenger bag off of his shoulder. He dumps all of his school books and papers out to the side, where they land scattered on the floor.

Michiru sets the bag directly in front of Kei-chan and holds it open, saying, “Here you go, Kei-chan. You can use it.”

Kei-chan thinks, ‘What is he talking about?’

Kei-chan starts to refuse and says, “But…”

Michiru cuts him off, “Don’t worry.”

At those words, Kei-chan can only think, ‘Of course I’ll be worried! I’m going to ruin it! And even though I’ve been ignoring you all this time, you’re even worried because of me.’

Michiru’s voice cuts through Kei-chan’s thoughts, “Everything is going to be alright.”

Michiru leans closer, takes Kei-chan’s face between his hands, and places a gentle kiss to Kei-chan’s forehead in comfort. “If Kei-chan is alright, I don’t mind.”

Michiru comes around to Kei-chan’s side and rubs a soothing hand against his back, “Kei-chan, don’t worry about me… okay?”

Michiru presses himself to Kei-chan’s back and hugs Kei-chan by his shoulders. Kei-chan is still hunched over, with an arm wrapped around his sick stomach when Michiru repeats, “Everything is going to be alright. I will stay here with you.”

Hearing this, Kei-chan’s eyes tear up. He reaches a trembling hand up to tenderly touch Michiru’s fingers where they grip his shoulder.

_Later that day, on the train platform_

Kei-chan is laying across a bench on the train platform, fully reclined. His arm is across his face, obscuring his expression, and Michiru squats at his side. Michiru’s messenger bag is contained within a transparent cellophane bag which has been closed with a bow.

Michiru’s mouth curves in a small smile as he looks tenderly at Kei-chan. He says, “Kei-chan, are you feeling better now?”

Kei-chan releases a soft moan, but he removes the arm covering his face and looks to the side at Michiru. He smiles slightly and says, “Thanks.”

After a moment, Kei-chan continues, “Also… I’m sorry, Michiru.”

Michiru’s eyes close and his smile widens in embarrassed joy, “Don’t apologize, I’m also at fault.”

Kei-chans stutters, “But your bag—”

Michiru cuts Kei-chan off by saying, “Forget that, thanks to you I have a new item for my collection.”

Kei-chan is surprised and says, “Eh, what?”

Michiru quickly responds, “Oh, nothing! I was just thinking out loud <3.”

Michiru’s eyebrows furrow and his gaze droops in concern and apology, “Kei-chan, you didn’t sleep all night, right? It’s my fault since I did something scary…”

Kei-chan thinks, ‘It’s true… Michiru is the only on who knows how I feel, and that’s why he was the only one who helped me.’

Kei-chan reaches out and affectionately cups the side of Michiru’s face, “I’m surprised that you knew I was feeling bad.”

Michiru’s cheeks color in joy. He leans into the touch and rubs his cheek against Kei-chan’s palm. Both of Michiru’s hands come up to fist into the sleeve of Kei-chan’s blazer in the area over Kei-chan’s wrist.

Michiru replies happily, “That’s because… while Kei-chan was in his room… he didn’t turn the lights off all night.”

Kei-chan continues his train of thought from before with, ‘Surely yesterday was a big shock, but I never thought this guy cared this much about me. Actually, he may be the only person who does—Huh? Wait a minute—’

Kei-chan’s thoughts stop abruptly as he realizes what Michiru just said. Black lines run down his face as he asks, “Michiru, how did you… know that I didn’t turn off my light all night?”

Michiru responds cutely, mood bright in the wake of Kei-chan’s affectionate touching. His eyes are round in excitement and his hands are clutched happily in front of him. “Eh? That’s… because I saw it <3.”

‘HA?!?’ is Kei-chan’s only thought in the wake of his shock.

Drops of sweat roll down Kei-chan’s face and he splutters, “All night?”

Michiru’s face is large in Kei-chan’s vision, and his pupils shrink dramatically. The lines around Michiru’s eyes darken and his manic expression emerges, “ **I am always watching you, Kei-chan <3.**”

Kei-chan flinches and his acute fear freezes his expression. He thinks, ‘I knew it, this guy…  _is really horrifying_!!’


End file.
